


Phooey Duck wants to be Gyro Gearloose's friend.

by KingFranPetty



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Acts of Kindness, Adults, Candy, Children, Cute Kids, Dubious Science, Fake Science, For Science!, Gen, Hugs, Kindness, Mad Science, Non-Consensual Hugging, Not Canon Compliant, Paradox, Paranormal, Science, Short One Shot, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Phooey tries to make friends with Gyro.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Phooey Duck wants to be Gyro Gearloose's friend.

Phooey Duck walked over to Gyro Gearloose as he held a toy bunny and a lollipop. The duckling yanked at the chicken's tan pant leg. The science chicken yelped and jumped an inch at the sudden touch. However the science man pulled himself together to look at the source. He grumbled tiredly aloud, "Phooey, what is it now?" The innocent offered the lollipop to him. This confused the adult for a second before he realized the candy was meant for him, he refused it, "I'm busy Phooey. Go play with Lil Bulb." It was quiet for a moment then the child spoke up, "Lil Bulb doesn't like me."

The man thought a moment longer to come up with other children of similar age. The Scientist continued his work as he blew it off, "Go play with those color coded siblings of yours." The yellow one hugged his toy close, explaining, "They are playing with their fwiends and don't want me to play with them because my powers huwt people." The yellow duckling was saddened to think about this. The thin and tall hipster turned around to face the preteen boy, pointing out, "And your powers will destroy my lifetime of work if you sneeze too hard."

Phooey teared up as he apologized, "I'm sorry Mr. Gearloose... I didn't mean to destroy anything, I just wanted to be your friend." The lollipop was put on the table. Gyro turned back to his latest creation and glared as to avoid another accident. Gearloose noted bitterly, "You always say that then you destroy everything. What you mean to do doesn't mean anything if you can't back it with action." The yellow beanie tipped down as it's wearer looked at the floor. It hurt to see. The adult chicken sighed, "You can stay but don't touch anything."

Excitedly, the golden egg hopped up and down. The young boy questioned, "Does that mean we can be fwiends?" Already, the grown man was regretting his choices. He pulled over a chair, sat the child in it, and ordered, "Don't touch anything." Immediately the preteen hugged him and joyed, "Fwiends." The hipster grabbed the arms, pulling them away from himself. Gyro Gearloose informed with discomfort, "No hugs." Phooey Duck teared up again, sniffling as the tears grew. The gold whimpered, "But I thought we were fwiends." Quickly remembering that the powers are based in emotional states sometimes, Gyro panicked.

The inventor pleaded, "Please please dear God don't cry!" The child cried at this, "Don't be angry at me!" As the tears flowed, all the glass in the room started vibrating. Gearloose faked calm as he insisted, "I'm not angry." This calmed the kid down a little bit, leaving only sniffling and no broken glass. The Scientist breathed a sigh of relief to so closely avoid another disaster. The ducky next to him spoke gently, "I'm sorry Gyro." The chicken looked around for something to distract the time bomb next to him. Deciding on a piece of metal, he lied, "I need you to get me electric water."

The trash was handed over.

The engineer went back to work, assured that his problem was over. The electric lights dimmed, blinking. Then the lights blocked different colors. Then the lights protayed strange patterns that told stories in tongues that mankind should never know. This wasn't too strange but it could only be happening because of one person. Phooey Duck stood by the coffee machine, pouring electricity into the cup like form. The Lightening Bolt took a drink of the electricity then refilled the cup before turning to his friend. The two males paused as they looked at each other.

Nervous, the yellow sweater asked, "I needed a drink, should I not drink the power before I give it to you?"

The glasses pointed at the lights. Phooey knocked on a nearby wall as he shrugged, "I had to be it from somewhere." Lights returned to normal. The straw hat went back to his work. Nothing had broken so far. That was still a miracle given who else was in the room.

The misshapen metal was placed on the table. Golden eyes peered over the table and he noted, "I got the water." The crybaby looked at the adult with seeking approval in his breath. Gearloose tested, "How would you like me to find out how your powers work?"

Phooey replied, "Can you just remove them so I don't hurt everyone?"

The End.


End file.
